


lycoris radiata

by berryandfriends



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Murder, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryandfriends/pseuds/berryandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some legends have it that when you see someone that you may never meet again, these flowers, also called red spider lilies or corpse flowers, would bloom along the path."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lycoris radiata

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to narqueen, who is the moon personified.

Her name is a whisper among the students, and a legend among his colleagues. She is perfect, they say, beautiful, untouchable.

Naraku can’t imagine a high school senior being _untouchable._ In his opinion, they are very much touchable. Of course, he’s not allowed to say that, but he considers himself more animal than human. He does not deny himself pleasure; he welcomes it, devours it. Bites into it like a warm peach on a summer’s day.

When his coworkers ask if he’s seen her, he shakes his head, and pretends to ignore the grateful glances between them. This Kikyo must be something, if they are protective enough to ask; Naraku isn’t exactly what they would call approachable.

He considers her prominence for a moment, and then moves on.

* * *

Naraku, motherfucker. Quite literally. She is the guardian of one of his students. Her hair clumps up in his fist as he spills his scent all over her and she is biting back curses.

They do not like each other. But when did sex ever have anything to do with like?

Tomorrow, he lazily thinks as he invades her body with his tongue, he will tell his students about Oscar Wilde, he will bring them to the thought of _sex is power_.

She is muttering something about the wind and he bites on her collarbone to shut her up. She slaps him across the face. He growls and fucks her once more.

As I said, they do not like each other.

* * *

He’s pretty damn impressed with himself. It’s been exactly two years and three months, and the rumors are only just beginning.

A few trying to get on his better side try to tell Naraku that they’re just rumors but he’s quick to shut them down: he is getting fired. He always gets fired. It’s the one accomplishment he can’t put on his resume: how he never fails to make people hire him, even after getting dismissed from every job he’s had.

The last straw is one final theft, from a student-run fundraiser for a local children’s hospital. He is bored and the money is there. The story begins, and the story ends.

He sits at his desk and looks forward to leaving, although perhaps he has one regret: not seeing this esteemed Kikyo.

He would like to touch the untouchable, he thinks.

* * *

She has no idea who he is until whispers of his termination begin to spread. He is the crowd’s favorite teacher, not because he teaches well but because he gives “zero shits.”

Kikyo cannot even begin to fathom a teacher not _caring._ She forgets the name Mr. Kuroko.

But then she hears the rumors, and she is livid. She sharpens the knife in her soul and waits.

* * *

Naraku is packing his things when she appears. One hand holds the doorframe and the other hangs loosely by her side as Kikyo watches. He senses her stare immediately and smiles at her.

He almost looks kind, and she is immediately suspicious.

“Are you a visiting student? I’m afraid I don’t recognize you,” he returns to his sorting.

“My name is Kikyo,” she says coldly. His eyes meets hers and she knows: he has heard of her, as she has heard of him. She wonders what he thinks of her before remembering she doesn’t care.

“I’ve never had a Kikyo in my class,” he says curiously. Ignoring his belongings, Naraku sits on his desk and looks upon her expectantly. “Is there anything you needed?”

“I heard you were fired,” says Kikyo as she takes a step towards him.

Something in him twitches with excitement, but he does not say a word.

Another step forward.

Another.

Another.

“Did they tell you why?” she asks.

He laughs at her, and she is livid once more. Naraku sees the flash of red in her eyes and decides she lives up to every word said about her.

“Why would I tell you, Kikyo? You’re still an eighteen year old girl, just a student.” He smirks.

“I wanted to give you a parting gift,” Kikyo admits. It’s only then that he notices it: a flower atop her ear. It is beautiful and red, like blood.

It suits her, and for a beat, Naraku considers insisting she keep it. But because it is hers, he must have it for himself.

“Give it to me,” he orders in a soft whisper.

The last step is taken and Kikyo stands inches away from him, tauntingly close. Her eyes are steady but her fingers quiver once as they pull the flower from her ear and hold it out, seconds away from his nose.

Naraku takes the stem with slim fingers and presses it to his lips.

Kikyo gulps. This is not what she expected.

“You don’t even know me,” he points out.

“Yes,” she murmurs, her lips suddenly dry and parted.

He tilts the flower forward so that its petals tickle the bottom of her chin. “Then why?”

“Because I have wanted you since I saw you,” she says honestly. For an entire few minutes, she has wanted him. She will afford herself this before the story ends.

Naraku stands and closes the door. The flower is tossed to the ground. The two close the distance between them.

They do not like each other. They hardly even know each other.

* * *

That night, Naraku lies in bed, using one hand to bring him to climax, crushing the petals of a flower with the other. He moans her name.

He smells a fire. He opens his eyes. He tries to open the door.

It is locked. The windows are sealed. He screams.

From a distance, Kikyo stands, holding a flower in her hands, a small girl at her side.

“What’s happening, Sister?” the girl asks.

Kikyo ignores the question. “The burning bush of God,” she says slowly, “We abandon things of the world, here. This is holy ground.”

The girl wrinkles her brow. “The nurse said it was okay to visit the burning bush of God?”

“The burning bush of God. Wrath. Justice. They are all the same.”

She kneels down to the ground and drops the flower before her feet.

“Let’s go, Kaede. The nurse will be wondering where you are.”

 

 


End file.
